


Baby's Discontent

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Baby's Discontent

Even with Darcy Parker, not every night need be an invention, a game; not every time need be complicated. At least not with Baby June. Baby (not Katchoo, never Katchoo when she's with Darcy, Katchoo is someone else) has shared Darcy with a dozen girls, at least, sometimes even while she is still in the room with them, and every one of these times she's witnessed has been complicated – of course she herself is not to touch anyone else – Darcy is very particular.

She does anyway.

Baby June wants to be complicated, it helps, and the times she hates the most are the simple ones with Darcy, where there's nothing but their flesh against each other, nothing between, fingers and mouths searching out nooks and crannies and moistures and whimpers, and it resembles nothing so much like love, when it is nothing of the sort.

Baby June beats Veronica, hard, in her bed, until she's bruised and bloodied and laughing, and it's complicated, so complicated, and Baby barely even comes, even as Veronica is caught up in the sex, panting for more after each blow; it's not pleasure Baby June seeks, it's violence.

The pleasure is what she can't stand.


End file.
